Botanica
Ancient |boss=Warp Splinter |type= |level=70 |players=5 |key=Heroic Mode: |bosses= }} The Botanica is the second wing of the Tempest Keep instance located directly north of the main palace (The blue crystal building). This is also the location of Kael'thas' commander: Commander Sarannis. It will yield reputation with the Sha'tar through Exalted. Rep Summary; Trash: 12, Mini-Boss: 90, Bosses: 120, Full Clear: ~2,000 rep, and Full Clear (heroic): ~3,000 rep. On heroic mode, you can get 5 badge of justice, as there are 5 bosses. Background Since Kael'Thas and his blood elves seized Tempest Keep from the naaru they have had quite the time to investigate and find a usage for the technology in it. The Botanica appears to be the satellite chosen especially for this purpose. Here, blood elf scientists carry out experiments on the flora in Outland, how naaru technology can be used to create and manipulate living beings, and how all this can grant the blood elves new powers. It seems, however, that the results were not quite as expected, and thus some of the experiments have gotten out of control... Tips *Try to have your group fully prepared: all should read the boss-killing strategies. Otherwise, you will find yourself taking too much time to kill bosses (for instance the second boss, , which really requires your group to fully understand what to do). Why "too" much time? If you die and have to return, you might find yourself with respawns all up until the first boss (bosses will not respawn). *Near the start of the instance, there are some mobs named Bloodwarder Menders. If you mind control these Bloodwarder Menders, you can buff your casters with Holy Fury, a +295 spell damage buff that lasts for 30 mins. This is handy to get through the first part of the instance at a faster pace. As the Bloodwarder Menders buff themselves with it, mages can also acquire the buff by using spellsteal. *It should be noted that all of the bosses in the Botanica are optional; you can fairly easily reach Warp Splinter without killing a single one of them. You will, however, still have to clear a majority of the trash, so this won't save an enormous amount of time. On the other hand, it means that if you're having difficulty with a certain boss, you can give up on them and still continue through the instance. *You might want to take some Greater Fire Protection Potion for the 3rd boss, so you'll have some protection against his hellfire and give your healer an easier time, although it can be done without too. As a tank, don't forget Fire Resistance gear if you have any. *A full run gives about 2300 Sha'tar reputation. *Botanica is rich in Outland herbs. For example: a full clear with all herbs gathered on 4/3/2007 produced 1 Terocone, 4 Netherbloom, 7 Dreaming Glory, 5 Felweed, and 4 Mote of Life as bonus drops on herb nodes. Dungeon Denizens * Ancient (one, Warp Splinter) * Arcane guardians * Blood elves (Sunseekers and Bloodwarders) * Dragonhawks * Fleshbeasts * Lashers * Orchids * Satyr * Treants Bosses * * * * * Mobs Loot See Botanica loot. Quests * * * (Alchemy specialization quest) Videos External links es:The Botanica fr:La Botanica pl:Botanica Category:Instances Category:Botanica Category:Netherstorm Category:Botanica mobs